I'll Be Missing You
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: "Even when I try to wake up from this horrible nightmare, it always comes back to haunt me when I wake up thinking of the day you went away." Sad Noah/? one-shot based on the song by Diddy, Faith Evans & 112. Read to see who the mystery guest is at the end of the story. Takes place in Noah's POV.


**"I'll Be Missing You"**

 **Rated K+**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, and it's characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. This is something different than some of the Total Drama one-shots that I've done. This fic of course, is based on the song "I'll Be Missing You" by Diddy (back then, he was called Puff Daddy), Faith Evans, and 112, which was based on the tragic shooting of Diddy's friend and one of the greatest rap artists of all-time, The Notorious B.I.G. This involves Noah in grief of losing a loved one that was close to him. And it'll be a huge surprise at the bottom.**

 **Warning: This fic is very heartbreaking, so for those with a weak heart, you might wanna turn the other way. But if you crave a fic starring Noah, then go right ahead and enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Noah's POV_**

A bad dream.

That's the only thing I ever thought of.

Nothing but a really bad dream that turned into a harsh reality. Nobody even expected it would happen the first thing I found out. Tears couldn't express what I was now feeling from this tragic moment. Even when I try to wake up from this horrible nightmare, it always comes back to haunt me when I wake up thinking of the day you went away.

I was never this sad all the time. In fact, I was nothing but a stern, no-nonsense, pessimistic bookworm who only wanted that million dollars on that reality show I was in. But despite all of my moaning and groaning and not to mention a lack of talent, I actually got the chance to make friends with a bunch of people I had no interest in bonding. That included a big 300-pounder who had the stomach of a bull, a psychotic red-head in need of personal therapy, and a rage-a-holic who was known for lifting weights and breaking faces all over.

Despite my sarcasticness, I really got along with the people I knew who loved me...

...

...

...

...

...

...that was until you came along.

You were the one who realized I was way more than some stubborn bookworm. You actually saw me as a nice caring gentleman who would put aside the million dollars for the most important time in my life.

We were tight as ever. We were almost like a team. Like Batman and Robin or Lewis and Clark. Or a couple of rappers who did nothing but rock the show. I always cherished the moments you and I shared after we hit it off: Shopping new clothes and kicks for you, taking in a flick or two down at the theater downtown, even spend some time down at the steahouse where we do nothing but share a bite to eat and talk. Oh, how I wish I could turn back the hands of time to relieve that moment again.

Even when you say my name, I always feel a bit different, like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I don't even feel one ounce of loneliness anymore when you appear in my life. I feel with our strong bond, you made into a different person unlike any other.

I felt that our bond would last...

...

...

...

...

...until the moment you were gone from my life.

I couldn't imagine the pain that I felt when you passed away. I found out about the terrible fiery car crash that claimed your life, alongside a drunk driver that decided to get behind the wheel for fun. Why couldn't it be someone else besides you? I could've taken your place instead, but I wasn't there for you when in reality, I should've had.

I was just too little, too late.

And now I'm standing with my friends next to your grave, where you are buried at. For the first time, I wasn't being my sarcastic self or my goofy idiotic self the first time I saw you.

Instead, I cried.

I cried hard and wide for you, now facing the fear of being alone again from where I'm standing. Our future together would never be realized anymore.

We would never love another anymore.

We would never grow old together anymore.

We would never die together anymore.

I still can't believe you're gone after all this time. Just this one time, I'd give anything to hear half of your breath, but I know it won't happen. Because I know it'll be hard now that you're not around.

Somehow, deep down, I know you're watching over us and me.

And I'll keep praying for you everyday for the rest of my every waking life until the day we meet again. Because when we do meet again, we'll finally be together like fate promised us. Even though you're still gone, we'll always be a team with a bond that will never break forever.

Right now, you'll be in heaven opening up the gates for me regardless if I live or die. But it will be with a smile on my face, thinking that once _this_ life is over, I'll see your face smiling at me.

Because even when I'm crying in front of your gravesite, I'll take in one brave smile, and whisper these parting words of hope that we'll all take to promise:

"I'll be missing you, Emma. I really will..."

* * *

 **Whoa, who would have thought Noah would lose Emma to something like that?**

 **Just to make things perfectly clear from my standpoint, I do ship Noah/Emma hard. I think they would be perfect for each other. So I decide to put in very dark, very tragic, yet very hopeful perspective in this fic. Oh, and if you haven't heard the song on YouTube, check it out. It's just a sad tearjerker that gets you from start to finisher.**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now! R.I.P. Biggie Smalls. I hope you're proud of this.**


End file.
